


Going Rogue

by SpaceSquidLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSquidLance/pseuds/SpaceSquidLance
Summary: Lance, feeling like dead weight to his team, decides to try and go back to earth. But, along the way, he is captured by rebels who take him in. Eventual Klance, possible hints of Hidge, and a whole lot of angst.





	1. A Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm still pretty new to writing, and I know my story could use more detail and such. I would appreciate criticism, but no ranting about ships please. Leave them out of this.;

After an unsuccessful encounter with Zarcon that ended up with Hunk in a healing pod, the whole team is on edge after having their asses handed to them. Keith is frustrated with Lance after the blue paladin missed a crucial shot during the battle.

Keith grabbed Lance's collar as he walked by him in the meeting room. "You totally screwed up that mission Lance!"

"I-I'm sorry I missed the shot, the alarm blared and messed up my shot."

"I'm not interested in your excuses!"

"Its an explanation, not an excuse!"

Keith let go of him. "Why don't you let the useful members of Voltron plan for the next battle. You probably have to go flirt with some girl or something?"

"Is that all you think I am?"

"It's all you act like!"

"You make mistakes too Keith."

"Not mistakes that almost get us all killed! You know you're the reason Hunk's in the pod. If you would have done your job, and shot "

Lance slammed his fist on the table. "That's it, I'm leaving.

He quickly gets out of his chair and Storms out of the room. Pidge looks like she want to go after him, but is too indulged in the conversation with Allura . Keith sighed, "There we go. Now who has any real suggestions?" Coran, looks around in surprise. Did he really just kick Lance out of the meeting? "I'll be right back." Coran says, quickly leaving the table.  
As Coran walked down the hall, he hears the sound Lance cursing to himself. When he approaches the door, he sees the young paladin hastily shoving some blankets and his few belongings in a duffle bag.

"Where are you going?" Coran asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

"Home.", Lance said, quickly wiping some tears from his eyes, hoping the Altean wouldn't notice. Coran walks toward him, putting his hand on Lance's shoulder. 

"I understand why. Even I can see they don't treat you with respect. But who will fly Blue? They can't form Voltron without you." 

Lance stopped for a second. "Coran, even if I stayed I doubt we could form Voltron. That requires trust, and they have made it apparent they don't trust me. I know what I'm doing. I love Blue, and it kills me to leave her, but she deserves a paladin her team can trust." 

Coran pulled Lance into a hug. "I'll set the coordinates for Earth for you. Just promise me you'll update me at least one an earth week." Lance hugged back fiercely. "Thank you. I hope you know, Coran, you will always be my Space Dad." At this point they were both crying.

"Come now, let's get you home."  
Coran went to get the coordinates while Lance grabbed some rations for the flight. Lance stopped right in front of the entrance to the conference room. He looked at them all one last time. Luckily, they were still talking about the stupid mission. He knew Hunk would miss him, but he had Pidge now. He would be alright. Lance walked to the hanger, where Coran was typing furiously into the pod. "Here", Coran said, shoving what looked like an Ipad into his hands. 

"Please keep in touch. Tell me as soon as you get to Earth."  
Lance walked back over to Blue. "I hope you know what I'm doing and why." Lance jumped into the pod. 

"I'll miss you Space Dad." The pod flew out into space.

"I'll miss you too, Space Son."  
….  
I know this was short but I hope to expand more next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Pidge freak out, and Lance gets caught.

"This was probably a horrible idea."

Lance thought, whirling through space is the pod. It had been two days, and he was already regretting leaving. At least he was regretting leaving Coran, Pidge, and Hunk. They didn't do anything. But even Coran thought it was better if he left. They wouldn't have a team with or without him around. Lance sighed, looking through the window. Suddenly, a ship appeared in the distance.

"I swear to God if that's a Galra ship.." Lance thought, straightening up in the seat.

*Back at the Castle of Lions*

"Lance?" Hunk asked, knocking on the Blue paladin's door. it had been two days without sight of him, and he was starting to get worried.

"Fine, I'm just coming in then."  
The door opened. Hunk stared into the messed up room. All the paladins belongings were gone. 

"Crap. Crap! CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Hunk ran down the hallway. 

"Fricking Lance this better not be some twisted joke!" The green paladin's room opened. 

"Hunk. Why. Are. You. Screaming." Pidge said, clearly annoyed.

"Lance is missing!" Hunk shouted, waving his arms around. Pidge dropped her computer. "

Crap!" Pidge shouted. 

"I know! Let's go find Shiro!" Hunk said, starting to run down the corridor.

Shiro sipped his space coffee. He had trouble sleeping the previous night, so it was nice to have some peace and quiet. Then, the unmistakable sound of two paladins screeching was approaching in the distance. "Here we go again." He thought, setting down his mug.

"Shiro!"

"Yes Pidge?"

"Lance is missing."

"Did you check in Blue?"

The two paladins sprinted off for the hanger, while Shiro returned to his coffee.  
Hunk and Pidge, took a breath at the doorway to the hanger. 

"You never realize how large the castle is until you run around it screaming.", Hunk panted. They went over to the Blue Lion. "Hey Blue, have seen Lance?" The blue lion was confused. So were they. 

"Wait you haven't seen him in about say, two days?" The gigantic lion growled and shook her head. Hunk and Pidge looked at each other. "Crappp!" They shout, running back to where shiro was sitting.

*Space*(That's what I'll call Lance's location for now)

Lance clutched the sides of his seat, praying to slip by the large ship unnoticed.

BANG!  
The ship had taken out his engine. He was a sitting duck. Lance tried desperately to get the ship back online, but it was out. His ship was pulled in by a large magnet. He activated his bayard. Maybe he could fight them. The pod's door slowly opened. 

"This is from Earth!", he shouted, firing wildly at the door. Suddenly, he felt something prick his cheek. Then, Darkness.  
*Castle of Lions*  
Coran walked into the kitchen to see the remaining team of Voltron arguing at the table. "Now what is all this about?", Coran asked. "Lance is missing!" Allura said. "Do you know where he is?" Coran hid a frown. Took them this long to realize he was missing?

"Oh yes, he said something about running away because his own team didn't trust him, and then he took the escape pod." The team fell silent. "And the reason I came in here was to find one of you because the Blue Lion is extremely angry. Someone should calm her down."

Blue was in attack mode when the team walked into the hanger. She laid down to become level with the paladins as they walked in, only to growl at them. Shiro walked up closer to her, putting his hand on her. Blue sent waves of confusion, hurt, and anger at him.

"We will find him Blue, don't worry."  
...

Hope y'all enjoyed and remember to leave a comment! An yes I'm sorry for another short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, but I'm back in it! I would really appreciate your opinions in the comments though. And I have had some complaints about how Shiro and Allura wouldn't be such asses. The mission they had before the first chapter was really stressful, and Lance screwed it up somehow. I'll try to go back and fix it if necessary.  
Love you all!  
...  
Lance awoke in room with a single spotlight on him. They had taken his armour and his bayard. His hand were in cuffs connected to the floor. "Where am I?", he asked, still groggy from the tranquilizer. A figure appeared next to him. someone wearing a white cloak that covered their face. You are in our secret rouge base. Now that you know of us and our location, we must destroy you. Ork?" The cloaked figure stepped aside to show what seemed to be a man-pig alien holding a large gun. "Nighty Night" Ork charged up the weapon.  
"Wait!", someone cried.  
Another alien stepped out of the shadows. "I have gazed into this one's thoughts and memories. He has the same hatred for Galra that we do. He is a member of the alleged Voltron. "How can we trust him?" Ork said, crossing his arms. "Here", the alien said, putting his hand on Lance's head and Orks head. Lance could see all of Orks memory's, see his thoughts, all this feelings. It was a great wave of knowledge that crashed into his mind. The alien withdrew his hands, cutting off the memory exchange. The white cloaked figure stepped back into the light. "Ork are you going to kill him or not?" Ork looked at Lance, his face full of pain from looking into his mind.  
"This kid is so emotionally broken, can't we just keep him? He is technically an ally anyway."  
The figure grumbled and pulled back his hood, showing a yellow green alien. He clapped his hands twice, and the lights came on, revealing a room with dozens of aliens from many different worlds. "No execution today guys! Back to whatever you were doing!" He bent down to Lance's eye level, since Lance was still chained to the ground. "So, you're going to join us?" Lance looked at him. "You said you guys are fighters again Zarcon?" Ork nodded. "As long as you guys aren't evil, I'm in.", Lance said, hoping they were true to their word. The white cloaked figure whispered something to Work, like "don't get attached". Lance shuddered, wondering what he unlocked his handcuffs. The white cloaked alien smiled. "Welcome then brother! My name is Fargo." He offered Lance a hand to pull him up. Lance reached up for his hand and said, "Lance McClain." Fargo turned to the other alien next to Ork. "Well Indy, you saved him, you keep a close eye on him." He and Ork walked out, leaving Indy and Lance in the room. "Well, let's get you to your quarters.  
Indy lead Lance to a large room with dozens of beds in it. "This is where you'll sleep. It's where we house newcomers until they have proven themselves." Lance climbed up on top of a bed. "Have you ever had this room filled up?", Lance asked with curiosity. Indy frowned. "Once, when we took in a group of Galra prisoners, but.." Lance raised an eyebrow. "But?" Indy sat down on the bed across from him. "Only a couple passed the first trial, and the ones that were left failed the second trial." Before Lance could respond, someone banged on the door. "Chat times over. Tomorrow you will begin the trial, so rest up." Indy started to walk out. "Wait!" Lance yelled. "Can I at least have my bag? If I might die in some trial tomorrow, can I at least see my stuff one last time?" Indy stopped to think for a second. "Fine, but don't tell anyone." Lance grinned. He could call Coranto tell him he was ok!  
"Here"  
Indy threw the bag at Lance. "Your lucky I saved it. They were tearing you pod apart for the scrap metal, and almost took it." Lance looked up to thank him, but Indy had a really stern look on his face. "I know you're going to call Coran, but don't you have him come get you. They would have to kill both of you. Just tell him you're fine okay?" Lance's jaw dropped. How did he know who Coran was? Indy saw his expression and laughed. "Mind reading powers." He said as he walked out. Lance whipped out the Altean Ipad. He scrolled threw it an found Coran's contact. He clicked the call button.  
*Castle of Lions*  
Coran was sitting on his bed in his quarters. The team had been trying to locate Lance all day, but to no avail. The tracker on his pod was offline. The team had gone to bed early, but Coran could guess there would be no sleep in the castle tonight. He slumped back into his bed.  
"Ring Ring"  
Coran jolted up. Was that the communication pad? He jumped up and grabbed it from it's position on the table across from him. Lance was calling. He slammed his finger excitedly into the answer button. "Hello?" Coran said. The call was about the equivalent to a facetime. "CORAN!" Lance said, excitedly. The boy seemed to be in some sort room with metal walls and floors. "Lance where are you? The pod's tracker is offline. Are you on Earth?" Lance chuckled. "Well, I actually don't know where I am. Some rouge fighters drew my pod in, and luckily said I could stay if I pass some sort of trial." Corran frowned. "Trial? Are you in danger? Do we need to come get you?" Lance shook his head. "They told me if I tried to escape, we'd all be killed. Plus, I think I want to try this trial. These rogues techniques are actually pretty good. I'll call you tomorrow. Wait- If what if i'm in the trial..", Lance thought over this and said, "Well, someone will call you tomorrow." Lance glanced over to the side. "I gotta go Coran."  
"Wait, Lance-"  
The call ended.  
Thanks for reading and make sure to comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright! Time for some trials! Wooohoo! I know these are short! Sorry!  
..  
Lance awoke with a start. Indy was staring down at him from the bed above. (Bunk Beds)  
"Ah- What are you doing?" Lance said, bolting up.  
"I was about to wake you up, but you humans sleep funny. Just like the other one.."  
"Other one?"  
Indy sighed and jumped off of the bed. "You'll find out if you make it through the trials. So change into those," He gestures to the outfit lying on the bed across from him," and hurry up. You only have 50 ticks." Indy walked out to give him some privacy.  
..  
Lance walked out on a thin bodysuit, like the one he wore under his armor. Indy looked at his watch. "Took you long enough. Now let's go. Everyone is waiting." Indy started walking down the hallway. "Hey wait!" Lance jogged up to follow him.  
(Imagine that long corridor in movies made of metal before you meet with the president. That's what the hallways are like)  
The two arrived at a large door with a keypad to the side. Indy put his hand on it. The pad glowed blue and the door opened. On the other side of the doorframe was a large dimly lit room with a huge square wall in the middle. "Is this a maze or something?", Lance asked. Indy nodded. "Indeed. This is the first of your three trials. Begin." Indy shoved lance threw an opening on the side. "hey wai-" Lance turned around to see a wall. "This just keeps getting better and better."  
..  
Lance walked near the left wall of the maze. Luckily he had watched enough movies on Earth to know that if you follow the left wall, you will eventually find and exit. The maze was made out of cool concretes, with a few vines here and there, which Lance always ripped off and took. "Whoever made this had to of watched Earth movies." he grumbled, looking around at the maze. Suddenly, some force pushed him to the ground. "Hey watch i-" Lance looked over to see a giant toad lumbering behind him. "Quiznack!" He screamed, and booked it. The toad hopped behind him, shaking the ground with each landing. "There got to be a weapon somewhere.." Lance looked around, praying to find a gun of some sort. Instead, he found a dull sword. "Damn you Keith." he thought, picking up the sword and turning around. The toad slowly turned around the corner to face him. Lance screamed a battle cry and ran towards the beast. The frog hopped and made the ground shake with such fervour he fell down. "I gotta get on top of him.." He thought, looking for a way to get up there. His eyes spotted the long vines he had gathered. Lance ran towards the vines and started to tie them together into a makeshift lasso. "I probably can't scale the walls, there's nothing to snag.." The frog hopped again, making the maze tremble. "I got it!" Lance tied the sword around his waist with extra vine. Running towards the beast again, but this time, lassoing its eye. Lance climbed up the vine to the top of the frog. He got the sword from his belt, prepared to stab its neck, but caught sight of something. The exit door! But how to get there? He glanced over at the wall next to his side. Grinning, Lance jumped onto the top of the wall. After gaining his balance on the thin wall, he carefully started to run in the direction of the door.  
..  
"You did it!" Indy cried as Lance walked through the exit of the maze. "You almost beat my own score, you did it in just under an hour!" Lance ran his fingers threw his hair. "It's only been an hour? It felt like days!" Indy chuckled. "Yea, thats what everyone says." Now let's head over to trial two!"  
...  
I hoped you all liked it! Please comment down below!


	5. Chapter 5

Who's ready for some Langst? When they speak spanish i'll include the translation in ()  
..  
"This is where you will begin your next trial. This will let us see what your emotional weaknesses are. Good luck" Indy slammed the door on his way out of the room. Lance looked around. It was a smaller room, but still larger than his whole old house back home.  
The entire room started to change. "Hey! Whats-" He was in the castle. "Why am I here." Suddenly, everyone walked through the door. "Do you guys know why I'm here?" Allura walked up to him. "Why didn't you just stay missing? We're much better off without you." Lance sighed. "I know, that's why I left. Listen, how do I get out of here?" Hunk snorted. "Why should we tell you? You never helped us when we needed you. You weren't even the seventh wheel. A seventh wheel is even more useful than you." Keith walked up. "The only reason you were a fighter pilot is because I dropped out. I'll always be better than you. And nothing you do can change that." "You always screwed up the simulators too. I'm so glad we never had you as our pilot. You would've killed us for sure." Lance looked down at the ground. "How many times do I need to say this? I understand! I was the weak link! That's why I left! And I can get out of your hair faster if you tell me how to get out!" The team just stared angrily at him. Lance walked towards the hanger. Blue was there. Images and pictures filled his head. "I know you deserve a better pilot." The door to the hanger opened, throwing Lance out into space. "Dammit! Not again!" Lance looked around. "Welp, at least I'm out of their hair out here."  
Lance looked around in awe, He was back home. His home. He was standing in his yard. His yard. "Mamá, papá!" Lance cried, his eyes brimming with tears. He burst threw the front door to find his mother standing right in front of him. Not happy. Younger. Distraught. "Lance back to your room." His mother said with such anger that Lance obliged without a question. He looked around at everything. This wasn't right. All of the pictures had his dad in it. His biological dad. "Oh no." He thought. Lance ran into the bathroom. Oh no. A seven year old version of himself looked back at him. "Lance.." he turned around to see his four your siblings staring back at him.  
"Por qué mamá y papá gritando?" (Why are mom and dad fighting?) Lance picked up his two year old sister to stop her from crying. "Don't preocupación sobre él. ¿Permite sólo estancia aquí para un poco de tiempo ok? Iré a conseguir Juan y Justin y todos estaremos junto ok? " (Don't worry about it. Let's just stay in here for a little while ok? I'll go get Juan and Justin and we will all be together, ok?" ) Lance put down Rosa and went to get his older brothers. But halfway down the hallway, his father spotted him. His deadbeat, drunken father. But he didn't hit him like he remembered. Instead, he went and grabbed his four year old sister, Anesia. "Alto! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Ella es sólo cuatro!" (Stop! Leave her alone! She's only four!) But his father didn't listen to him. He threw Anesia against the wall, leaving her unconscious and bleeding. "No! Anesia!" Lance jumped onto his father's back, hitting him with all of his might. But his father just shook him off. "Alejarse de ellos!" (Get away from them!") Lance ran into his room, and grabbed his baseball bat. This part he remembered. Lance ran into the hallway and swung at his dad as hard as he could. Then his father fell over. Lance dropped the bat and ran to his sister. Dead.  
The room changed again, but lance was busy sobbing on the floor, holding his dead baby sister, who disappeared. "What?" The door opened. He ran out of the room. "Wow." Indy said, with a sad look on his face. "You lasted a long time in there. Usually everyone breaks down at the first simulation. I've never seen anyone have to have two." Lance wiped his eyes. "That wasn't real?" Indy shook his head. "Oh thank god she's ok." The two started to walk again. "Why didn't the first one faze you? That's your biggest fear." Lance chuckled. "Yea, it was, but then a while back that felt like reality. I honestly didn't think it was a simulation because of it. Then I'm guessing it changed my memories of when my dad left?" Indy nodded. "Thats rough buddy."  
...  
Rip Lance's emotions.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright I've had too many complaints on chapter one. I changed it. Nothing's really different except that Keith's the reason he left instead. I might have to edit chapter two because of it, but that's fine. Tell me what you all think! I love you all! 3  
..  
Indy led Lance to a small ship. "This will be your final test. A solo mission to one of the Galra outposts. If your survive and complete the mission you will officially join our ranks."  
Lance looked at the ship. "And if I fail?"  
Indy frowned. "You will be fired."  
Lance smiled. "That doesn't sound too bad."  
"Out of a cannon into outer space without a helmet"  
Lance shivered. "That's really bad."  
Indy opened the spacecraft's door. "This already has the bases coordinates. As soon as you spot the base, make sure to activate its cloaking device. Once your out, enter these coordinates. x1-222-876y4558z653. That's our bases location. If you are caught for any reason, do not give away our base. Understood?"  
Lance nodded. " x1-222-876y4558z653. Got it."  
..  
After 10 minutes of sitting in the ship, a huge ship came into sight. Lance pressed the cloaking device button. It was extremely similar to Pidge's. "I thought the cloaking device was her original idea. "he thought. The ship latched onto the top of the base. He grabbed his gun. Not as good as his bayard, but it would do. Time for him to kick some Galra butt.  
Lance went over his mission in his head as he snuck up the hallway. Disable the ship's ion cannon. Knock out the ship's power so they would have to go somewhere for repairs. Book it.  
A set of Galra soldiers walked up the hallway. "Bang. Bang." Lance chuckled. That was too easy. He grabbed one of the Gala's guns and put it on his belt. "Just in case, he thought." Suddenly, something grabbed him from behind. "Hey! Get off of me!" Lance kicks the being behind him and wrestles out of his grip. Lance got the gun from his belt and blasted the guard. But by that time he was already surrounded. He heard the sound of a dart whizz through the air. Then, everything went dark.  
..  
When lance woke up, he was chained to a table. "Hey! Let me go!" The soldiers next to him didn't budge. The door opened. A witch, much like haggar, came into the room. "Ah, a rebel. This shouldn't take too long. Where is your outpost, boy"  
Lance chuckled. "Man if I wouldn't like to know the same thing." "Keep it cool Lance, you can't betray those random strangers." Lance thought to himself.  
The witch shocked Lance.  
"Ah hey! Could you undo my handcuffs? There's a certain gesture I'd love to share with you."  
She shocked Lance again. "This isn't a game kid! Just, tell us where your base is, and will send you back to Earth."  
Lance's eyes widened. "You'd really send me home?"  
The witch was getting frustrated. "Yes! Just tell us where your base is!"  
Lance smiled at the thought of going home. But he had realized he couldn't go home until he was sure his family would be safe on Earth. Not until this war was over.  
"Yea, no thanks."  
The witch screamed. "He is of no use to me! Guards! Kill him!"  
..  
"Simulation Complete"  
Lance was sitting on the floor in the simulation room again. But this time, there were a crowd of rebels cheering behind glass on the outside of the room.  
Lance looked around in confusion "What's going on? Why am I back here?"  
Fargo entered the room with Indy. "Congratulations Lance! You have completed the simulation! Welcome to our anti-Glare alliance!"  
Lance was still confused. "I was still in the simulation?"  
Fargo chuckled. "Oh yea. That was just a test to see if you would betray us. Your out of the simulation now."  
Lance laughed "Okay, that's a good one. I was convinced."  
Indy smiled. "Now you can go sleep. Tomorrow we'll assign you your partner."  
Lance walked back to the room he had been staying in. He sat down on his bed.  
"Oh crap, I need to call Coran!"  
...  
(Back at the Castle of Lions)  
The team hadn't been the same since Lance had left him. Everyone kept to themselves, other than Hunk and Pidge, who never left each other's side now. Coran tried to keep the team in good spirits, but he had promptly given up today. He was just beginning to drift off when.  
"Ring Ring!"  
Coran bolted up and grabbed his pad.  
"Lance?!"  
"Coran!"  
Coran laughed. "I missed you so much my boy! How are you? Did you pass the trials?"  
"I did! Their assigning me a partner tomorrow!"  
Coran smiled sadly. "That's good. Are you ever planning on visiting?"  
"Actually, yes. After I get my rank up around here, I plan to try and form an alliance with you guys."  
"That's great!"  
"Yea, well I'll call you tomorrow and tell you more about the trials. I'm super tired now."  
"Goodnight Lance.  
"Night Coran."  
...  
Woo! I hope you all enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Woo! Who needs sleep when you have fanfiction right? Also, I apologize in advance for the short chapter.  
...  
"So who's my partner Indy?"  
"A brilliant engineer who we picked up a few months ago. We told him about you, and he has quite a few questions for you. Oh, and you'll be bunking with him too."  
Indy opened a door and pushed Lance inside and shut the door.  
"Uh, hello?"  
A very familiar face appeared from behind a pile of scrap metal. "Oh sorry! I was just looking for some copper wire in this." He stood up. "Greetings, my names Matt. And you?"  
"Oh hi, I'm Lance. From Earth."  
Matt's face lit up at the mention of Earth. "You're from Earth? When were you captured?"  
Lance sat down on the empty bed next to him. "Oh, I wasn't captured. I came into space on a blue lion, a part of voltron for about a year. Then, some stuff happened over there, I probably over reacted, and I wound up here."  
Lance looked over at Matt. He looked a lot like Pidge. Like that guy in the photo..  
"Hey, do you know Pidge?"  
Matt looked confused. "What the hell is a Pidge?"  
Lance sat down on the bed next to him. "Wait, you don't know do you?"  
Matt sat down on the bed across from him. "Listen Pal, I just met you two minutes ago. Of course I don't know what your talking about."  
"Oh right, thats her fake name. Katie, that's it. Katie Holt. Do you know her?"  
Matt flinched. "How'd you know? Do you know if she's okay with my mom?"  
"Oh, well she came with me into space on that lion I was talking about. She flies the green lion"  
"She's Pidge Gunderson?"  
"How did you know?"  
Matt chuckled. "Your guys's names are plastered all of the galaxy! As heros, and as fugitives. Everyone knows about Voltron and their pilots."  
"You know, she faked being a guy and snuck into the garrison. It was pretty convincing. She had me fooled."  
Matt threw his head back in laughter. "Of course she did. She'd do anything to try and find an excuse to steal my haircut."  
Matt sat down next to him. "If there was a way I could contact her, I would. But now, get you a weapon."  
Lance pulled out his bag. "No thanks. I still have my bayard. I probably should've gave it back when I gave my armor but, eh."  
Matt looked confused. "How is that a weapon?"  
Lance gripped it and it turned into his gun.  
"How the hell does that work? Can I take a look inside it?"  
Lance scratched his head. "I don't know, if you broke it I'd be dead for sure. There's only one of those in the whole universe."  
"Alright, but that doesn't mean I won't try to make one regardless."  
...  
Question, is everyone okay with matt being in the story? I thought it would be cool to see Matt and Lance's relationship (I'm not shipping! Don't worry) Tell me if you're okay with matt in the story or if you want me to change it in the comments. 3


End file.
